My Dark Angel
by AutumnDream26
Summary: AU Caroline is a young field agent who is captured during a mission by a dark,sadistic man. Now, a changed person, she immediately resents her boss for forcing her to see the world-renowed psychiatrist Klaus Mikaelson.How will Caroline cope with her physical and mental scars?Will Klaus be able to help her or will his hidden demons completely destroy her?
1. Prologue

The cold, damp air surrounded Caroline as she was dragged back to the small cage. A cage that had been her home for the last five years of her life. Yes, five years of torture that had left their mark on her both physically and mentally. She bit back a cry of pain as she was tossed into the cell, just like an animal, without an ounce of respect.

Taking a deep breath she looked around at the dozens and dozens of cages around her, they were filled with weeping women. Guilt washed over her again when she saw their faces, filled with fear, some crying, some praying and others, the oldest ones there had embraced the worst feeling ever: acceptance. Caroline didn't know in which category she fit, but she had given up praying a long time ago and tears, they had stopped falling years ago.

A bitter laugh escaped Caroline's lips, she was an F.B.I agent, this wasn't supposed to happen to her. She had been trained to handle any type of situation, to fight and yet she had managed to get herself captured. Instead of saving these poor women she, the big tough agent who claimed that nothing could ever happen to her, had ended up in their same predicament.

How could she have been so stupid? It was the question that had plagued her mind for the last five years. Feelings, the very same thing she had been specifically told not to let get in the way had led up to her capture.

Matthew Winters, the suspect she'd been sent to investigate. Owner of a multinational company, partner of many charities, the most charming man Caroline had ever met, someone who had easily broken through her walls and made her believe in his innocence. That man was nothing but a ruthless killer, head of a sex-trafficking ring and she had been too blind to his real face until it was too late. Even after he threw her in a cage, the naïve part of her still hoped that it was all make-believe, that nothing was real, that she would wake up and Matthew would still be her Prince Charming.

A woman's blood curling screams tore through the silence, but Caroline didn't even flinch. Screams were a natural occurrence here. During her first weeks she had cried out, pounded against the bars trying to get to the poor girl that was yelling at that moment. Her attempts had been stopped by the realization that she truly was helpless and that when she was the one to plead for help silence had greeted her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep, to block out the now muffled wails in order to prepare her body for yet another day in hell. Another day in which she would have to endure a sick bastard who would pay to act like he was her master, like he owned her, like she was his favourite toy. And the truth was that for them that's what she truly was.

Matthew's face appeared and a shudder went through her body. He was the worst of them all, so cruel and she was ,as he liked to call her, his _pet. _Using her little remains of willpower she ordered herself to go to sleep and not let Matthew haunt yet another one of her dream, but somehow she knew it would be useless.

Loud voices and a gunshot pulled her out of her terrible nightmare and she couldn't believe her eyes. Strong, bulky men had barged in the room, guns out and had ordered every single one of her captors to lay on the ground. The ones who hadn't listened had been shot. What left Caroline breathless were the letters on the back of their bulletproof vests: F.B.I. They'd found her, after so much time they'd found her. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and when she looked up again her boss' face came in sight.

" Caroline," his raspy voice whispered as his eyes roamed over her body checking the extent of her injuries. Shock graced his featured as he took in the minuscule dirty robe that did nothing to hide the scars that marked Caroline's body. She looked sickly thin and her eyes no longer held that fire Alaric had always admired.

The young woman just stared at Alaric Saltzman's face, her lips unable to form any words. Alaric's eyes had a slight shine to them – possibly unshed tears, not that he would ever admit that. Slowly without uttering a word Caroline stood up, the filthy blanket wrapped around her tiny frame as Alaric opened the cell's door.

Freedom, that's the first thing that crossed her mind, yet she remained unmoving, like she was unsure of what her next step should be. Alaric seemed just as confused, not knowing how to treat his field agent who had literally returned from hell.

A few more seconds were spent with them awkwardly looking at each other before Caroline, without a warning, rushed into his arms eager for the comfort a familiar person's embrace would bring.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you sooner," Alaric mumbled in a strained voice. "We tried, I swear to God we tried."

Caroline just nodded against his body and after a few more seconds she pulled away from his soft grip. Alaric started to lead her to the exit, his hand gently resting on the small of her back, but she was oblivious to him, staring for the last time at the warehouse and at the women that, just like her, were heading for the exit.

Deep down she knew she should be crying or at least emotional, every single one of the other girls were and the old Caroline would surely be sobbing by now, but she felt nothing. No relief, no happiness, nothing, she was just numb. When the doors of the ambulance closed leaving Alaric and that godforsaken shed behind, she only knew one thing: she wasn't the same and she didn't think she would ever be able regain her optimistic and cheerful personality that people used to look up to.

"_Never_," whispered her inner voice who sounded an awful lot like Matthew," _someone as damaged as you isn't worthy of people's appreciation."_

Those words echoed in her mind and the worst part was that Caroline Forbes believed each and every single one of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline spent the entire ride to the hospital staring at the van's doors, refusing to waste any time on pretending since she'd be doing so much of that later with her friends and family. The doctors had tried to make small talk with her, ask her how she felt, but they'd only got brief answers. Their looks, their pitying looks being the main reason behind her silence.

The blonde had always hated to show any emotions, even with the people that were close to her, Caroline had always pretended to be cold, unaffected by anything and everyone had bought that act. She remembered how proud that fact had made her, how proud she was when she got the nickname Ice-Queen in high school, how proud she had been of the walls around her heart.

Now she had to put them back up, but the truth was that deep inside she knew she was broken, Matthew Winters had taken good care of that. He had ensured to wake her biggest fear: people feeling sorry for her.

It made her feel weak.

Powerless.

Helpless.

"_And you are,_" whispered yet again Matthew's voice.

Those were the words that kept on running in her mind and she swore to herself that she'd never allow them to become true, not if she could help it.

"Miss,miss," the young doctor's face brought her back to reality and Caroline gave him a questioning glance, " we're here."

She just nodded in response and waited for him to open the doors before exiting. The doctor immediately offered his help which she politely declined. She was through with being defenseless, her pride or whatever was left of it wouldn't allow it anymore so she walked into the hospital with her head held high, ignoring her throbbing and protesting body.

The strong smell of antiseptic invaded her senses. Caroline remembered a time when it used to disgust her, but now she welcomed it. It represented everything her cell hadn't been, everything she'd missed. She threw a quick glance in what she believed to be the hospital's guest room and that's when she caught people staring at her. Reminded of her skimpy attire, she wrapped the blanket even tighter against her body.

An older woman cast a reassuring smile in her direction and Caroline found herself attempting to smile back, but it probably came out as a grimace.

" _Look around you_," taunted Matthew's voice yet again," _everyone pities you._"

" No, no, you're not here," she muttered to herself," you can't control me anymore."

"_I'll always be in you mind, my pet._" The girl desperately shook her head in order to clear her head and quickly followed the medic towards the examination room.

The checkups consisted of her being poked and prodded in such an embarrassing way that she cringed just by remembering it. Time passed, maybe hours maybe just a few minutes, she wasn't sure, but a sigh of relief escaped her lips when everything was over and her doctor, whose name turned out to be Matt – karma really did hate her – declared that she would have to spend the night in hospital, but that her condition was better than expected. Apparently, she was lucky that there was no internal bleeding or broken bones.

A clean hospital gown had been given to her,but it did almost nothing to hide the ugly marks that covered her body. She had used to take pride in her appearance, but now a look in the mirror made her want to vomit especially because each time she saw one of the scars, the story of how it got there flooded her mind.

" No, don't go there." She told herself and in order to distract her mind she took in the room's setting. Admittedly, it wasn't huge, but it was full of light, warm and had a soft bed, something she hadn't enjoyed in five years. A lump formed in her throat, but still no tears came even close to reaching her eyes.

Clean clothes. Clean sheets. Clean room. She just wished she could get a clean slate as well, but with her memories that would be downright impossible. Every time she so much as blinked images, unpleasant images would come back to haunt her.

In these moments she just wished she had listened to her family and friends who had told her to abandon her plans of becoming a F.B.I agent. If only she had listened to her mother, if only she hadn't been so determined to help other people, to make a difference.

" Who's helping _you_ now?" Her nagging inner voice returned once again to torture her even more. The truth was that it had been a pretty good question albeit useless in her current situation. By now the cards had been dealt and she had to make do with what she's received. Thankfully everybody that knew her lived a happy, carefree life thinking that she had become a successful museum curator that was away on some archaeological site. It turns out that ignorance really is bliss.

Alaric stepped into the room and brought Caroline back from the dark place called her mind. He seemed to take in her appearance before breaking the silence.

"If it's a bad time I can come back later," he offered awkwardly.

"It's OK, I'm fine." The lie came out without Caroline as much as blinking. She was anything but fine yet company was something she could surely use, so after taking one last look at the reassuring smile that had formed on the woman's lips, Alaric sat down on the chair next to her bed.

" We got them all, including Winters, Caroline. It's over."

" That's great." She offered with yet another fake smile. For her it was far from over. Every time she blinked she saw Matthew's face, it was downright haunting her. However, Alaric could never know that, not if she wanted to regain her job and more importantly his respect. She would have to keep up the facade.

"Caroline, you can talk to me if you want to. You know that right?" Alaric asked while placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

Immediately, she inhaled deeply and tried to fight the flinch that overcame her body, but judging by how quickly Alaric pulled his hand back, he must have seen it.

"I'm," Alaric's voice slightly broke still he gained his composure back in a few seconds," I'm really sorry, for everything." The guilt in his eyes was breaking Caroline's heart. He had no reason to feel this way. He'd warned her against the risks of the mission, but her stubbornness had, as always, won.

" It's not your fault, Alaric. You couldn't have know the outcome of this mission and besides I'm the one that insisted on doing it."

" Yes, but I should have found you sooner. I never gave up on you, I even interviewed Matthew a couple of times, but you know how cautious he is. We had no clue as to your whereabouts and every potential hideout of his that we raided turned out to be a dead end."

The desperation that had made its way in his eyes and voice convinced Caroline that he was completely truthful and not just trying to justify himself to her. He opened his mouth again and Caroline assumed that he was planning on resuming his rambling so she stopped him.

" Alaric, I know and I believe you. Now I need you to believe me when I tell you that I've never, not even for a single second, blamed you or doubted the fact that would were trying to save me. Everything's over, I'm safe because of you. I'm alright because of you," with those words she gently placed her hand on his in order to reinforce her words.

Her boss seemed to believe her and with good reason since everything she'd said had been true except for her last sentence. That had been a little white lie that he seemed to have also bought, maybe because he needed it to be true for him to forgive himself.

" So," Caroline quickly added to change the subject," the doctor said I'm good to go home tomorrow. When can I get back to work?"

Alaric noticed some of his old agent's fire shine through when work was mentioned, but her old "I'm fine and everything is perfect," act didn't have him fooled. He knew how strong Caroline was, sometimes he believed her to be even stronger than she believed. She was amongst the few persons that he considered cut out for this job. She'd proved that to him countless times with her spontaneity and most of all with her selflessness. She'd been able to put everyone's needs above her own. Even today, Caroline had been the one to comfort him when it should've been the other way around. Despite all of that, no one would be able to endure 5 years of torture and abuse and come out without some deep wounds.

" Caroline, it's too soon. You can take a vacation, rest and recuperate."

" I don't need to rest nor do I need a vacation. I'm fine and ready to return," she angrily declared.

" No, you're not and..."

" That's enough!" She furiously cut him off," I said I am fine. Stop pretending to know how I feel!"

" Then stop pretending to be alright. You're not, no matter how much we both wish you were."

" I need to work, I need to distract myself, to get my mind off the nightmare that came upon me. Alaric, please," she begged with a broken voice.

" Caroline, you don't need to distract yourself from it and bury it deep inside your soul. That would only burden you even more. You have to face it, acknowledge it and move past it."

Deep down she knew he was right, but the things he'd offered as a solution seemed impossible to her so she let the only feeling that wasn't pushing her towards self destruction take over her and that was anger. How dare her act like he knew how she was feeling?

" And how do you suppose I do that? Enlighten me, Alaric."

" See a psychiatrist."

His answer infuriated the woman even more so she clenched her fists in order to control her emotions. Alaric knew how much she hated talking about her problems with other people or even admitting their existence to them yet he expected her to go and spill her guts to a goddamned psychiatrist. He'd definitely gone crazy.

" I do not need a shrink," she told him while clenching her teeth.

" Caroline, please. Just a few sessions and as soon as he deems you ready for work I'll personally throw you a welcome back party."

" Fine," she reluctantly agreed as her lips formed a small smile at her boss' last remark." What's that miracle worker's name?"

" Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. He's the best of the best. I've worked with him before and his profiles have helped me catch a few murderers. Some of my field agents have had therapy with him after traumatic events. Trust me this will only benefit you."

This time Caroline just nodded slowly. She could do it. She was confident she could do it. She'd be able to fool this Mikaelson guy that she was fine in just a few sessions and then she's be allowed back to work. Piece of cake. She'd always managed to manipulate people, especially men.

"_Not all of us, my pet_." Matthew's infuriating voice stated once again the facts – when it had mattered she'd been the one that got played. Yes, but Matthew was a psychopath and this one is a harmless doctor. With that she convinced herself that her plan was flawless and turned her attention back to Alaric.

" So, is my boss really going to throw me a party? Because I want chocolate cake and champagne. Lots of it."

" Your wish is my command," he playfully added before they both burst out laughing.

This reminded them both of old times. People around the office knew him as a strict, serious and respected leader yet when he was with his team, especially Caroline he showed a softer side of himself. One that wasn't afraid to crack jokes or go out for a drink. She's always attributed that to the fact that he saw her potential and wanted to help her grow. In some ways he'd been like a father to Caroline.

Alaric remained until visiting hours and they spent the whole time reminiscing and with him bringing her up to speed with everything concerning their unit. She laughed and enjoyed the normality the conversation brought her and appreciated that Alaric never mentioned anything about her last 5 years. She was grateful that he didn't ask her about her captivity because that was something that she wasn't keen on remembering.

When visiting hours were over and Alaric was forced to leave by the nurse who claimed that the patient needed to rest, Caroline found herself alone in the darkness of the room and memories flooded her once again. She tried to concentrate on good memories, but they seemed so far away, unreachable to her wounded and scarred soul.

" _You'll always be mine. Even if I am not physically there, your body is full of my gifts. They'll never disappear just like you'll never forget the moments you spent with me, my pet._"

" You're wrong. I am strong enough to put it behind me, you'll see." She told herself willing Matthew's cold and sadistic voice out of her head. She refused to keep being his slave, _his pet_, as her liked to remind her, but in the end her resolve crumbled under Matthew's whispers.

Soon dark, grim images engulfed her and the void inside of her returned suffocating Caroline.


	3. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Caroline's release from the hospital. Two days in which she had barely slept or eaten. Everything seemed foreign to her.. Movies, books, pictures, they were a constant reminder of her old life, her happy and carefree life.

The one she could never regain.

No matter how much she tried.

No matter how many smiles she faked.

The phone's ringing pulled her back to reality and she threw one quick look at the name. Her mother was calling for the fifth time. Caroline knew she should pick up the phone, but the truth was that she just didn't feel ready to face her. Come to think about it, she'd ignored Elena and Bonnie's calls for the same reason. Honestly, she didn't know how they'd found out of her return, but she could guess Alaric had something to do with it.

When it started once again to ring she decided she had to stop hiding and face the real world. Besides, what was she so afraid of? It's not like they had any idea of what she'd been through for the last years or even the real nature of her job. So, taking a deep breath she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she greeted. The person on the other side let out a sigh of relief.

"Caroline, thank God. We had been so worried about you. I mean when Damon found out from Alaric that you're back and you didn't call or even answer your phone,"explained Elena.

So she'd been right, deduced Caroline. Alaric and Damon had been best friends and the only reason that had prevented Damon from knowing of her job was the fact that Caroline had practically begged Alaric to keep her secret.

"Elena, relax I'm fine. I've just been tired." There went the first lie in a long series.

"Well, traveling all around the world can do that to you."

"You have no idea," and a dark chuckle escaped the blonde's lips.

"Anyway, you have to come by my place tonight. The whole gang will be back together, now."

This was the thing she's been dreading most. How could she go there when Alaric's mere presence was enough to make her feel uneasy. And that was only one person.

"Elena, I'm still feeling a little bit jet-lagged," tried Caroline to explain, but was quickly cut off.

"Nonsense, you've been resting for 2 days. Besides we haven't seen you in 5 years so I'm not taking no for an answer."

Caroline knew that when Elena got like this nothing could make her change her mind. She'd be capable of dragging her to this reunion of hers and all of her F.B.I. training would serve for nothing. Also, deep down inside of her, Caroline was aware of the fact that she needed to get used to people around her and this was as good a start as any.

"Fine, I'll be there," she reluctantly agreed.

"Great, I'll see you at 8,Care."

A laugh escaped Caroline's lips at Elena's excitement and at the use of her nickname. She's definitely missed this.

"Yeah, see you then."

After the call ended, Caroline's mood had improved, but one look at the clock managed to darken it once again. In only 2 hours she was supposed to have her first session with that Mikaelson guy. She honestly had no idea if she should go or not and she spent the next half an hour debating on what was her best choice.

Eventually she realized that her best option, if she wanted to go back to work, was to attend those stupid therapy sessions. She could talk about meaningless things, invent some stories and fool this shrink. From the way Alaric had described him, he was brilliant and she'd already pictured him. A short, maybe fat guy in his fifties with thick glasses who would fall for her charm immediately.

She put on a simple black sweater, some jeans and paired them with some black high-heeled shoes. It was a far cry from her old style. Before she used to go out of her way to look perfect and always looked to stay up to speed with the latest fashion trends, but now she couldn't even bare to look at herself in the mirror. Part of the reason why she chose this outfit was that it hid all of her scars.

The young woman called a cab instead of driving, partially because she couldn't trust herself not to crash at the moment. As the car neared the address Alaric had given her, the fear she was feeling increased. She was scared of having to share the least bit of information about her captivity, it terrified her, but Caroline had never been one to cower and she sure as hell wouldn't start now. She was going to prove to this psychiatrist what Caroline Forbes was made of.

When the car stopped she had to ask the driver if this was really the right address. Her only response had been a mumbled yes. A huge mansion greeted her when she stepped out of the taxi. It looked like one of those old, Victorian houses that she used to like so much when she was a young girl. Even the front door was imposing and Caroline found herself hoping that the house's owner was nothing like it.

With a deep breath, she mustered up some courage, but she couldn't help but notice the slight tremor of her hand as it reached for the doorknob. It reminded her of her new found weakness, of how she had turned into everything she used to hate in a woman, of what she had sworn to never become.

"No, don't go down that road, not now. Nobody can see you like this, especially Klaus Mikaelson," she told herself before regaining her composure and putting up her walls.

Caroline stepped , with fake confidence, inside what she guessed was supposed to be a waiting room, but seemed more like a hallway illustrated in ballrooms by those history novel writers. The place was absolutely breath-taking with its grand staircase and expensive yet elegant dark brown furniture. Despite all of the luxury that surrounded her, Caroline couldn't help but feel that it was kind of cold, especially because there were no portraits or personal things, nothing that said anything about the owner. It might as well have been a house taken out of a catalogue.

When no one came to receive her, she started to second guess her choice of entering without knocking or ringing some sort of doorbell- for which she had looked, but hadn't been successful in finding. She glanced at her watch and just as she had suspected she'd been right on time.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson," she finally asked. A minute passed and Caroline was just about to leave when a noise reached her ears. Definitely footsteps, she thought to herself. A tall figure appeared at the top of the stairs. As he got closer, Caroline had to double check in order to make sure her eyes weren't playing games on her. This guy was nothing like what she had imagined, in fact he was nothing like any shrink she had ever seen. He had light brown hair and penetrating blue eyes which she could swear were able to see straight through her. Caroline's eyes traveled down from his face to his muscular arms and well defined chest.

"_He can't be your shrink,_" her inner voice immediately protested. Yeah, she thought, probably his brother or some distant relative. Unfortunately, those hopes were immediately shattered by the man's next words.

"Miss Forbes, I assume. Forgive me for keeping you waiting," he excused himself in his British accent.

"_I'm so screwed_," the blonde realized, but on the outside her smile never faltered. "Oh, it's absolutely fine. I admired your house while I was waiting and I must say it's gorgeous." The game was on and Caroline was determined to win him over as quickly as possible. Brilliant or not, he wouldn't see past her facade and web of lies.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes. I prefer to meet my patients here because they found this environment more intimate."

"_Yeah right_," intervened her annoying inner voice again,"_this place is anything but warm and cozy._"Knowing that her inner self was right she wished she could voice out these things to Klaus, but unfortunately her situation called for a different approach so she opted for a more laid back reply:

"Call me Caroline."

"Then you may call me Klaus," he replied with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Let's proceed to my office, shall we?" He didn't wait for her answer but started to walk in front of the woman who rushed to catch up to him.

They walked in silence until they reached yet another magnificent door which Klaus opened for her. His office, just like the rest of his house was exquisite yet void of any personal objects. Maybe he keeps them out of his patient's sight. He gestured her to take a seat which Caroline gladly did, aware of him staring at her.

"So, Caroline, what would you like to talk about?" His question took her by surprise and managed to piss her off at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Was he really that clueless? Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of genius?

"I asked what would you like to start with," he calmly responded. Confused, she looked at him trying not to give him a piece of her mind. How could he ask her that? Didn't he know that she had been forced to come here? He was probably so arrogant and over confident that he expected her to spill her guts after taking one look into his baby blue eyes.

"Isn't part of you job to know what to start with?"

Her defiant attitude intrigued him. Klaus had already known from Alaric that she'd been through a lot in the past five years and it was clear that she was struggling to keep all of her hurt bottled up. He'd dealt with these kinds of patients before, but there was something special about this blonde woman that made him curious.

"My job is to help you get over some difficult moments in your life and I've learned over the years that the best way to do that is by talking and opening yourself up, Caroline."

"I don't need help and even if I needed it I doubt that you'd be the perfect man for the job, despite the high opinion you seem to have of yourself."

"Alaric seems to believe you need the help and, honestly, so do I." he responded ignoring the second part of her comment.

His calm was so infuriating that, for a moment, her filter disappeared and she voiced exactly what came to her mind:

"It's because of the respect I have for Alaric that I'm here. Trust me, you with your perfect house and life wouldn't ever be able to understand what pain really is."

She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth and especially after seeing their effect on Klaus. His eyes suddenly darkened, his fists clenched and he closed his eyes as if he was trying to block out some kind of unpleasant memory. When he opened them, he seemed to have gained control over his emotions and he gave her a severe look that made Caroline cringe in her seat.

"I haven't had a perfect life, Caroline," he got out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she tried to justify herself, but was quickly cut off by his stern voice.

"Yes, you did, but that doesn't matter. These sessions are for you and about you. Remember, I'm not your enemy, I want to help you."

The fact that he didn't lash out or scream and insult her only made her feel worse about her behavior. On top of it all she had ruined her chances of winning him over and convincing him that she was alright. A second plan was already forming in her mind. She would give him some half truths, but not enough to reveal the real depth of her suffering.

"I know that," she finally said after a long pause, "I do, but I just want my life to get back to the way it used to be before everything went wrong." It was the first time she had voiced anything like this, but she had to admit that it felt kind of good.

"And it will, someday." Klaus wasn't the type of psychiatrist that would make promises without any concrete facts to support them, but somehow he felt complied to reassure this woman who tried so hard to seem strong and put together. Granted her words had angered him, but he liked the fact that she challenged him unlike most of his patients who clung to every single one of his words.

No one said anything after that. Caroline looking at her hands thinking of his statement while Klaus only observed her. Finally, being the kind of person who hated awkward moments or silence, Caroline decided to speak up.

"Do you usually stare at your other patients as well?"

"Caroline, you are nothing like most of my patients,"he declared, a smile gracing his features.

To be honest, the woman didn't know whether it was supposed to be an insult or a compliment, but judging by the look on his face she felt that it was more of the second one. Up until now this therapy thing hadn't been that bad.

"Oh, you mean that most of them don't insult you on their first session?" she playfully added.

"That's right," a more serious look crosses his face and Caroline knows she won't like the next sentence that he'll utter," most of them acknowledge they need help and they let me in."

"Don't," she warns him.

"Caroline, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through in the last years, but you have to understand that I only wish to help you overcome it."

"Please, just stop," she practically begged him.

"_When have those words ever worked, my pet?"_Matthew's voice returned for the thousandth time. Caroline recognized the truth behind them and shut her eyes, desperately fighting him and the memories off.

Klaus identified the look on her face and in order to help her, pull her back to reality he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Upon seeing her reaction he regretted his choice of action immediately and he drew his hand back, also stepping away in order to give her some space.

"Caroline, it's OK. You're safe here," he gently whispered to her in an effort to comfort her.

The woman slowly opened her eyes, glanced at her surroundings and tried to shake off the images that kept coming back. She noticed Klaus warily looking at her and remembered flinching when he'd touched her. He tentatively took a step towards her, but she stood up as fast as she could, embarrassed by her display of vulnerability.

"I,"she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat," I have to go." With that she almost ran out of the room never looking back, ignoring the cries of the powerless psychiatrist.

Klaus felt somewhat guilty for the way Caroline had stormed out of the house. He knew her history, he knew what those animals must have done to her, yet he still touched her. He acted like a rookie, like he'd never dealt with victims of abuse before. How wrong was that statement. He knew abuse better than anyone else so what was about this woman that confused him so much?

Caroline hailed the first cab that came her way and she was actually surprised that it stopped. There must've been something in her posture, some sort of desperation that determined this man to pull over. Throughout the ride home she contemplated her therapy session. Klaus Mikaelson was clearly unlike any psychiatrists she'd seen in movies or reality and something inside of her screamed to trust him, but her gut felt that there was something off about him. He had some kind of dark, hidden secret.

"_Here you go again. Making up stories so you have an excuse as to why you don't trust people."_ She knew her inner voice was right so she pushed away those thoughts. He only tried to help me and I acted like a crazy person, besides it's not like I'm such a great judge of character.

"_That's right, my pet."_ She ignored the man's voice and tried to focus on house chores, something that she'd always hated doing. When her house was spotlessly clean, Caroline was surprised to find that it was only five o'clock. She was supposed to meet Elena and everyone else at 8, but she didn't trust herself to fall asleep so she chose to call her mother.

"Caroline, why haven't you called me? Do you have any idea how surprised I was to find out you're back from Damon Salvatore out of all people? And then you don't even answer your phone, I'm your mother for Christ's sake." However annoying her mother's rant might seem to anyone else, Caroline found it oddly refreshing.

"Mom, I've been exhausted. I think I slept for 2 days straight." Another lie. They were getting easier.

"Being a museum curator will do that to you, but you have to admit that it has its perks. I mean, I bet you've traveled all around the world."

"Yeah, mom. It was awesome." Some more lies. "So, tell me more about what I've missed." That was enough to make Liz talk for over 2 hours, Caroline only interfering with the occasional one syllable word. Then, Caroline got ready for Elena's reunion. With her mind set to look more like the person everyone knew, she chose some black skinny jeans and a sleeveless blouse that had a very nice floral print. She chose a black pair of pumps that matched her outfit perfectly and took out a black blazer to cover the marks on her body. After curling her hair and adding some mascara and lip-gloss Caroline was finally proud of her reflection. She looked good, although she was still a little bit underweight, tonight was the first time in many years that she could feel some of her old confidence return.

Elena's house looked the same and that reminded her of all the nice moments spent there. How she, Elena and Bonnie would talk about their complicated love life, how they would sit on the couch and eat

lots and lots of ice-cream and how they had helped her get over her father's sudden departure and then death. They had always been there for each other and now, when she needed their help the most they couldn't do a thing. It was not even because of the job's requirement of not telling your family, but mostly because of a strange need to protect them. She knew they would hurt if they knew the truth.

Plastering on a smile, she knocked on the door. After only a few seconds an exited Elena opened the door.

"Care, I'm so happy to see you." And with that she jumped in her arms. Caroline's entire body stiffened. Taking a deep breath she managed to regain control of herself and put her arms around the brunette.

"I missed you too, Elena. You've no idea how much." Elena eyed her, as if she was searching for anything that might be wrong. Thankfully Caroline was an expert at hiding her feelings so her friend couldn't find anything.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you," she told Caroline while grabbing her arm and leading her to the living room. There, everyone was waiting for her: Bonnie who was holding hands with Jeremy- one look from Elena confirmed her suspicions, those two had actually got together- Damon who eyed Elena with such love that Caroline didn't need any sort of confirmation regarding those two, and Matt who appeared to still be single. Everyone jumped up to hug her, to Caroline's dismay, but she managed to surprise herself by keeping her cool.

"It's good to have you back, Blondie," Damon said before gently hugging her. Caroline was surprised at his action since they weren't exactly on the best terms before, but she could tell this Damon was different from the one she used to know. He seemed nicer- love really did change a person.

"So, tell us more about your trips around the world," asked Bonnie," some of us didn't even leave Mystic Falls."

"Well, Egypt was awesome and so was London and Paris." After a few more made up details about those places she'd never visited, she asked them to tell her what she'd missed. As expected she was told of how the couples were brought together and she found that she was actually having fun. Jeremy proposed to put in a movie and everyone agreed. Halfway through the romantic comedy that Elena had chosen Caroline completely relaxed, content to just be around people that she cared about and who shared the same feelings for her.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her. Caroline shrieked, jumping from the couch in shock and fear. Memories of Matthew and every single one of the guys that would pay to be with her flashed right before her eyes.

"Wow, Care, it's me, Tyler," he said while putting his arms up. By now everybody had stopped watching the movie and were looking at Caroline, worry written all across their faces.

"Caroline, are you OK?" Both Elena and Bonnie asked at the same time.

Caroline was still unable to form words so she desperately nodded in their direction, wishing to be taken out of the spotlight. Tyler, her ex-boyfriend, seemed genuinely sorry and she willed herself to just say something, crack a joke or even laugh, but nothing would come out. She still couldn't shake off the feeling of _their _hands all over her and she knew she was minutes away from a full-fledged panic-attack.

"I'm fine," she managed to get out, her voice weak and shaky," I just have to go home. I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well." They all nodded in agreement.

"Damon can take you home," offered Elena.

"No, I'd rather just take a cab." There must have been something in her voice because no one protested, they just called her a taxi. When it got there, her friends accompanied her to the car. "I really had a great time guys,"assured Caroline.

"So did we. Talk with you tomorrow, when you feel better." Everyone seemed to have bought her lie, except for Damon who eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, bye." Only when she got back home did Caroline's fear and flashbacks diminish. Pretending was turning out to be more difficult than she'd imagined since she'd freaked out twice in a couple of hours. Like it or not she might actually need some help to get over this and, at the moment, Klaus Mikaelson seemed her best bet, however crazy that might have sounded to her merely a few hours ago.


End file.
